Abstract (Center Overview) Indiana University has over the last twenty years developed a unique, highly interactive, integrated and synergistic team of physicians, basic scientists, computer scientists, engineers and a highly trained and committed technical support team, powered by cutting-edge equipment and technolog, to develop and utilize intravital optical microscopy and 3D quantitative digital image analysis of the kidney. This scientific hub has resulted in a highly productive Division of Nephrology with far-reaching interactions involving multiple investigators on the IU medical school campus, Purdue University, Indiana University- Bloomington and beyond. In particular, the existing O'Brien Center for Advanced Renal Microscopic Analysis has allowed our biomedical base and outside users from around the world to benefit from the scientific expertise and equipment available at the imaging center. The development and user-based customization of specialized techniques of microscopy and quantitative analysis have been a hallmark of the existing P-30 center. Therefore, the primary purpose of this proposal is to continue to offer and further develop an integrated approach to quantitative intravital and tissue microscopy to facilitate molecular, cellular and genetic approaches to the study of disease processes and their therapy to our biomedical base and investigators from around the world. We have added a quantitative 3D tissue imaging core to address the need for specialized expertise and infrastructure to support the collection and quantitative analysis of large-scale, high-content and high resolution microscopy data. In doing so, this Center will provide renal/urological researchers with a novel set of research methods, quantitative analysis tools and fluorescent biosensors or probes not available elsewhere, tools that will facilitate biomedical research, drug discovery, and therapeutic approaches to Kidney and Urologic diseases.